Five Life Changing Moments
by NiftyxSara
Summary: JONAS Macy-centric drabbles. Set pre-during season 1. Five life changing moments in the life of Macy Misa. Mild Kacy and Joella if you squint .


Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah blah, Disney, blah blah blah, Fun not profit, blah blah blah.

**Five Defining Life Moments**

**Five important moments in the life of Macy Misa.**

**

* * *

**

First Realized The Importance Of Parents

Macy usually took her parents for granted. She didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. Usually, she got read a bedtime story by her Daddy and Mama tucked her in with a kiss. Then she grew out of that phase. Soon after that Daddy started taking a lot of business trips. Big ten year old Macy started to miss getting tucked in and read bedtime stories. Then Daddy took longer and longer business trips and Macy started to worry. Lisa's dad had done that just before he had left. Macy ran into her mama's room in tears begging to know if Daddy was leaving them. She was devastated when her mother very slowly nodded 'yes'. She couldn't fathom not having him around.

Twelve year old Macy visited her Daddy on weekends and stayed with him every other holiday. Then Daddy remarried and Macy didn't_ hate_ her Stepmother, but she didn't love her either. Then one day, Macy's Stepmom took her to the park to play catch. Nearly thirteen year old Macy decided she wasn't so bad after all.

Fourteen year old Macy got a new Stepfather. She also got two stepsiblings, an older brother and a younger sister. Then her Stepmother got pregnant, with twins! Only child Macy suddenly had four parents and almost four siblings. Part of Macy missed her small family with just her parents and her, but the rest of Macy was excited to have so many other wonderful people in her life.

Fifteen year old Macy met a girl on her softball team that lived with her grandparents because she didn't have parents anymore. It made Macy truly appreciate that she had_ four_ parents. Macy made a mental note to never take her family for granted again.

Meeting Your Best Friend

Macy had never had a best girl friend before. She'd always been one of the guys. Her best friend had been Jimmy from down the street for… well since forever. Her mother liked to tease Macy that they would get married. Macy just rolled her eyes. Then Jimmy moved and twelve year old Macy was best-friend-less.

She bounced between good friends but never found a best friend. Until one gym class she met Stella. Stella usually got picked last for teams while Macy usually got picked first. Macy always felt bad for Stella. Then, during a dodge ball game, Stella had nearly gotten clobbered in the face. Macy dove in front of her and took the hit instead. Stella got hit a few seconds later anyway. Stella had been stunned that anyone would bother to do something so dramatic for her during a game.

Macy smiled happily and sat off to the side with Stella. They started talking about old romance movies and their favorite junk foods. Macy had figured high school would be like middle school but with more sports teams to participate in. Stella changed that. Macy put up with being a human mannequin because that's what best friend's do. Stella went to most of Macy games and events to cheer her one (even though Stella hated sports).

Macy found out that Stella was the stylist of JONAS and nearly fainted. She was _best friend's_ with the stylist of JONAS! Then she saw how wary Stella looked and her excitement vanished. Macy made it very clear that their friendship came way before her love of all things JONAS.

Stella attended Macy's next basketball game with a homemade sign that read '**Go Mighty Macy Misa Go!**' and wondered if JONAS had ever loved seeing a sign in the crowd so much. She didn't think so.

Lost An Important Contest

Macy had never lost an important match quite like this before. This wasn't a 'down to the buzzer' loss, this was a 'the other team completely clobbered us' loss. She had never, _**ever**_, played this bad before. Her teammates had never played this bad before. _It hurt._ Macy tried to stay strong but the moment she locked herself in her room she burst into uncontrollable sobs. She cried herself to sleep for the first time since her Abuelita died.

Macy woke up to find Stella and a lot of junk food in her room. Stella just hugged Macy and let her cry. Stella pulled out old black and white romance movies and Macy managed to smile briefly. She was glad to know that Stella would still be there no matter how terribly Macy played. She glanced over at Kevin's shoe and thought that luck didn't matter so much after all.

Stood Up To A Bully

Macy had always hated bullies. When she was younger some of the girls used to tease her because she preferred sports over dolls. Macy just rolled her eyes; those girls were dumb, dolls were lame, and sports were awesome. _End of story_.

Macy's younger cousin Josh was being bullied. He was being bullied because he had very curly hair. Macy gave Josh a list of twenty famous people with curly hair (along with some kickboxing pointers). Fiona reminded Mac y of the girls from elementary school. Paulo reminded Macy of Josh (they were both so quiet). Even if Macy's favorite band (and sort of friends) hadn't been involved she would have stepped in.

It turned out later that Josh and Paulo had a lot in common with the whole photography thing. Paulo took Josh under his wing and advised him to never _ever_ try his hand at paparazzi photography.

Did Something Special For A Friend

Macy was over the moon that JONAS wanted her to help plan Stella's surprise party. Stella had thrown Macy a surprise birthday party two years ago and Macy had loved every second of it. Macy really wanted to return the favor. It was hard to be near Stella because Macy wanted to share her excitement but didn't want to spoil the surprise at the same time. It wasn't until later that Macy realized Stella had though Macy liked Joe.

The next day Macy arrived at Stella's house with a box full of Joe of JONAS memorabilia. Stella had been confused until Macy explained she didn't want to _ever_ have a repeat of their misunderstanding. Stella had nearly choked Macy with a bone crushing hug but Macy knew it was worth it. Macy felt even better about de-Joeing her room than helping the guys plan the party.


End file.
